Michi
Michi is a fan character for The Secret Show. Bio Michi was born to a normal colored lemur family on the island of Madagascar. Michi was as well normal lemur color. However at a very young age she was kidnapped by Doctor Doctor and used in many awful expirements one which caused her blue color. After a few moments, UZZ got word of this and immediatly sent Victor and Anita to go and stop this. While trying to stop Doctor Doctor, Michi, terribly weakened, tried to escape but unfortunatly collapsed. Victor and Anita however successfully managed to take Michi and rescue her. Waking up she noticed a bunch of new people staring at her and naturally was scared, but noticing that they were rather trying to help her she grew fond of them. It was at this point where Victor and Anita tried to think of a name for her, combining names Michi came as a result. Eventually Michi was trained and now works alongside Victor and Anita. Relationships 'Anita' Michi's relationship with Anita is very close, the two are very close friends since Anita (along with Victor) rescued her. Michi is almost always on her shoulder and when on anybody else's shoulder she notably complains that "It isn't the same." Michi likes watching Anita in action and sees her slightly as a role model in a way as well. When Anita broke her arm and couldn't go on the mission Michi was shown to be very upset and extremely happy when she could see her again. 'Victor' Michi's relationship with Victor is well...interesting. Despite various teasing and picking on him, Michi obviously cares for him just as much as she does for Anita. There are moments where she is annoyed and angry at him, such as when he messes up or complains about something but moments are also shown her caring for him like when they found him alright after spending a night in the cold, Michi was shown to be relieved saying "You're alive!" in a happy tone. Another notable moment was in "WobbleMen Of Dimention Ten" where Victor wanted to join his father Michi didn't even hesitate and offered that if he's going, she's going. The two notably argue alot but it can be seen they care for each other as well. 'Doctor Doctor' Being kidnapped and expiremented on Michi is rather scared of Doctor Doctor but doesn't show fear when facing her, however she would rarely try to face Doctor Doctor on her own for she fears being captured again. 'Mimera' As with Doctor Doctor, Michi doesn't like Mimera either, moreso for the fact that Mimera appears as a rival for Mylo's affection to her. Mimera also says many different things that annoy Michi such as teasing her relationship with Victor asking if they are really friends or not causing Michi to angrily glare at her. 'Mylo' Michi has known Mylo ever since she joined UZZ and has been in love with him since then. Though they see each other pretty much everyday, Michi often would love it if Mylo would come along for a mission, though the others think he would just distract Michi from thinking correctly. Trivia * Michi's name means "Road" in Japanese. Category:Cartoon FCs Category:FCs